


Про Славку и Сережку

by DeeLatener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давно не видевшиеся братья наконец встречаются на фоне сельской жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про Славку и Сережку

Когда у ворот остановилась машина, Славка сперва подумал, что это к деду по делам приехали знакомые, а потому даже не прекратил своего занятия: приколачивания отвалившейся заборной доски. Гвозди он держал во рту и со всей дури орудовал молотком, а потому толком не слышал, что происходит во дворе.  
Вдруг раздался шум, радостные крики, мальчик даже подтянулся на мыски, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Он увидел деда, кого-то крепко обнимавшего и хлопающего по спине широкой мозолистой рукой.  
А потом Славка узнал. И опешил.  
Едва гвозди не сглотнул.  
Дед обернулся, нашарил его глазами и крикнул:  
\- Эй, малой, ты чего, уснул?! Иди, брата поприветствуй, соскучился небось!  
Славке захотелось спрятаться. Он сам не знал, почему ощутил это желание. Присел за забором, сплюнул гвозди в карман потрепанной куртки, молоток сунул за ремень. Провел руками по голове, вихры торчали во все стороны, чуть вьющиеся, а оттого еще менее сговорчивые.  
И пошел. Он думал: "Каким он стал? Из армии? Что сказать? Что сделать?"  
Сергей был для него кумиром. Воспитавший его, утиравший сопли, бивший рожи задирающим пацанам со двора. Заменивший ему отца и мать, вечно пропадавших за границей и ограничивающихся подарками и деньгами. Родители хотели перевезти сыновей к себе, но старший, Сергей, был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы твердо отказаться. А младший вторил. Так и жил теперь у деда и его второй жены в деревне.  
Когда Ярослав все-таки выглянул из-за забора, старшой уже выпустил деда и шел к нему.   
\- Славка, ну где ты там? Вишь, какой большой стал! - в следующее мгновение Ярослав ощутил, почему дед так натужно кряхтел в объятиях внука, теперь ставшего выше его, согнувшегося, едва не на голову, и шире вдвое.   
Яр смущенно уткнулся в плечо брату, неловко обхватив за бока.  
А Сергей, крепко обняв, отстранил парнишку от себя, поймал его ладонь, стиснул в рукопожатии, заставив "выдать мышцу".  
\- Совсем взрослый стал, шкода, - негромко произнес он, цепко глядя в глаза, как раньше, когда воспитывал младшего за проступки. Только взгляд с прищуром, как у отца и у деда, довольно смеялся. Руки у Ярослава, постоянно выполнявшего нехитрую деревенскую работу по хозяйству, были сильными.  
...А потом все завертелось, и Славка как мог, старался выцепить Сергея, вслушаться в его изменившийся, почти неузнаваемый, такой красивый голос, рассмотреть украдкой - высокого, сильного... Тётя Лида суетилась и причитала, что обед готовить и не начинала, а дед даже помолодел и говорил с Сергеем о кажущихся восхитительными настоящих мужских вещах - об армии, о жизни, про машину расспросил.  
А Сергей потом вспомнил про подарки, которые привез и исчез ненадолго.   
Ярослава отправили в погреб за картошкой и только там парнишка смог прислушаться к себе. Он был будто в лихорадке. Даже руки от волнения подрагивали. А лицо..! Да что с ним такое!  
Крупные тонкокожие картофелины, дедова гордость, его собственный сорт, выпрыгивали из рук и катились по полу, приходилось едва не на ощупь отыскивать их и складывать в большую корзину.  
Наконец он собрал все и полез наверх, в одной руке держа корзину, а другой перехватывая железные перекладины лестницы. Вдруг перед глазами что-то ярко вспыхнуло. От неожиданности парень едва не свалился обратно, а крепкая рука уже перехватила запястье и вытащила на свет.  
\- Испугался? - Сергей отпустил брата. - Извини. Просто уж очень кадр был хорош.  
Старший, ухмыляясь, надел на шею мальчишке лямку фотоаппарата и, перещелкнув кнопку, показал кадр с ним, Ярославом, выхваченным вспышкой из тьмы погреба, испуганным и взъерошенным. Потом Сергей забрал из рук оторопевшего парня корзину.  
\- Пойдем.  
В доме Ярославу велели чистить эту самую картошку, а Сергея отправили переодеться и умыться с дороги.  
Проводив старшего брата взглядом, Ярослав подумал, как много ему надо рассказать, а еще больше - спросить...

Тетя суетилась на кухне, то и дело покрикивая Ярославу, чтобы шел нести на стол то нарезанное тонко сало, то уже сварившуюся картошку в кастрюле, заботливо замотанной в полотенце, чтобы не остыла раньше срока, то селедку, то соленые огурчики... сало она, правда, опомнившись, велела отнести в морозилку до времени. На плите шкворчало жаркое, по дому разносился восхитительный мясной дух, а дед, велев "придержать коней", мол, малой с дороги и помыться не успеет, велел Ярославу пойти проверить, достаточно ли воды в чане, чтобы брату помыться, а если нет - натаскать.   
"Вечером натопим баньку по всем правилам, сам с вами попарюсь, а сейчас чтобы воды хватило".  
Яр знал, что воды в чане, из которого в простой деревенской бане мылись, всегда достаточно - в его обязанность входило следить за этим. Но послушно пошел - очень хотелось помочь старшему, да и просто парой слов перекинуться, ведь соскучился! Так давно не виделись. Целых два года, - Ярославу казалось, что прошла вечность.  
Брат фыркал, плеская в лицо холодной водой, утер лицо висящим через плечо полотенцем, услышав вошедшего.  
Улыбнулся, покосившись на смутившегося вдруг мальчишку, и бросил ему намыленное мочало.  
\- Раз пришел, братишка, уважь, потри спинку - не достаю.  
Ярослав будто к полу прирос.   
Он вспомнил детство, и как брат деловито крутил его в ванне в квартире, оставленной родителями им двоим, намыливая. А когда мыло попадало в глаза, промывал и сочувствовал, и возил пятерней по поседевшим от пены волосам. И как нравилось, уже став постарше, забраться в ванну к уставшему, уснувшему в ней брату и погреть ему пятки, замерзшие в остывшей воде.  
А теперь смотреть на брата было интересно. И, почему-то, стыдно.   
Это был незнакомый почти человек - так изменился он за время разлуки. И Славка очень хотел узнать его снова.  
Парень стянул ботинки и босиком подошел, сжимая в руке мочалку.   
Тронул широкую спину, провел, оставляя след. Пузырьки, поблескивающие крошечными радугами в свете лампы, лопались один за другим. И, наверное, если присмотреться, Ярослав мог бы увидеть в самом большом себя, и не узнал бы. Его движения были неуверенными, на лице застыло смятение. Он был рад, безмерно рад, но не знал, как выпустить из себя эту радость. Ведь он видел взрослого мужчину, с которым и надо вести себя по-мужски, если не хочешь опозориться перед ним.  
Брат был чужим человеком, а так хотелось, чтобы он снова стал своим.  
Сергей, слыша за спиной сосредоточенное сопение брата, которого он оставил совсем пацаном, ребенком, посмеивался уголком губ, чувствуя смущение мальчишки. Ничего, скоро освоится, всегда строжил с посторонними, а он, Сергей, хоть и заменял ему в детстве отца, и мать, и всех приятелей, сейчас для мальчишки человек посторонний. Незнакомый, новый. Он сам чувствовал себя обновленным и повзрослевшим, но братишку хотелось обнять и потискать, как в детстве.   
\- Я тебе там подарок припас - зайдем в комнату, покажу, - сказал он, чтобы разрушить затянувшееся молчание - Тебе понравится. А фотоаппарат будет нашим, общим.   
Ладонь Славки мазнула по коже, ненамеренно упустив мочалку, Сергей почувствовал, как мальчишка вздрогнул. Тогда дембель, устав от недосказанности и смущения, крепко взял ладонь брата и поставил прямо перед собой. Щелкнул по носу.  
\- И хорош стесняться, чай не чужие.  
Мальчишка не выдержал, опустил взгляд. А потом сразу попытался изобразить суетливость, чтобы снова перебраться старшему за спину. Поднял мочалку и принялся усердно тереть.  
\- Ну, хватит уже, дыру протрешь, - хмыкнул Сергей. - Дальше я сам.   
Ярослав решил, что брат отпускает его и торопливо вышел, положив мочалку на скамью. Он старался не смотреть на возмужавшего Сергея, а когда оказался на воздухе - понял, что горит, и хотел вылить себе ведро воды из колодца прямо на голову. С ним творилось что-то невообразимое. И это пугало. Славка не понимал сам себя.  
Его выручил дед, зычно позвав и дав задание помогать накрывать на стол.  
А сам дед, сделав собственные выводы из поведения младшего, дождался Сергея, переодевшегося в удобный спортивный костюм и майку.  
\- Ты не обижайся на малого. Он тебе рад. Просто отвык, дикий стал.  
Сергей кивнул, а дед, одобрительно усмехнувшись, похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Не горюй. Сейчас пообедаем, по рюмашке махнем, оттаешь, а вечером баньку справим, попаримся все вместе, глядишь, и Славка подобреет. 

Но Славка подобрел намного раньше, еще до обеда, когда увидел братов подарок.   
Зазвав мальчишку в комнату, Сергей развязал свой мешок, покопался, вынул заботливо завернутую в тряпку продолговатую вещицу. Поднял голову, удовлетворенно заметив блеснувшее в глазах братишки, с трудом сдерживаемое любопытство, и протянул меньшому.  
\- Разворачивай.  
В ладони было тяжело, Ярослав, ощупав, распеленал подарок и ахнул.   
Нож, большой, с тяжелым клинком и стоком для крови... серьезная вещица!  
\- Как же ты его провез? - восхищенно выдохнул мальчишка.  
Брат подмигнул, взъерошил шершавой ладонью непослушные вихры Ярослава.  
\- Пообещаешь не махать им без дела - научу, как пользоваться.  
За столом было шумно, весело. Сергей рассказывал байки и случаи со службы, а дед, переходя едва не на ор, впав в раж, вспоминал свои годы и то и дело прихлебывал из чарки. Раскраснелся, Славка даже испугался, как бы чего не случилось - дед крепкий, но к шестидесяти годам здоровье уже не то.  
\- Ишь развоевался, - рассмеялась тётя Лида. - Дай хоть ему-то рассказать, наговоришься еще.  
Когда взгляд Сергея встречался со Славкиным, парень испытывал удивительное ощущение: будто горячая волна прокатывала.   
Вспомнилось, как он, Ярослав, сильно заболел лет в двенадцать, воспалением легких, и как старший брат совал деньги пожилой медсестре, чтобы она и впредь приходила делать уколы на дом, и спал рядом с младшим - и вот так же было тепло и спокойно.  
Сергей был для брата всем. И Ярославу было с ним так хорошо, что не хотелось никого другого. Поэтому у мальчишки не то, что друзей, приятелей было счесть по пальцам одной руки.   
Как-то, уже живя с дедом и его женой, которую Ярослав звал "тётя Лида", он услышал, как тётя нашептывала деду, думая, что мальчишки нет в доме: "Дикий совсем. Ему бы с девками по сеновалам валяться..." "Ждет он", - отвечал дед задумчиво.   
\- Чего пригорюнился, брат, - окликнул его Сергей. - Давай, за твоё здоровье выпьем.  
И поднял чарку с водкой. Славка поднял свою и выпил залпом, выдохнув и закусив коркой черного хлеба.  
\- Родители-то бывали? - холодно осведомился Сергей.  
\- Бывали, - протянул дед. - На день заезжали полгода назад, дела у них в Москве, ну и к нам добрались. Что были, что не были... К себе Славку забрать хотели. Не поехал.  
\- А чего не поехал? - спросил Сергей у парнишки.  
Тот зыркнул на деда.  
\- Делать мне там нечего.  
\- О перспективах подумай, - Сергей смотрел внимательно.  
\- Не поеду, - упрямо повторил Ярослав.  
И уставился в скатерть. Совсем не хотелось говорить об этом. Даже думать не хотелось.  
\- Ну ладно, - примирительно сказал дед. - Давай-ка, малой, покажи брату наши угодья. И устрой его поспать с дороги. На свежем-то воздухе. А потом приходите, будем баню топить.  
С выпитой, хоть и на плотную закуску, рюмки, Ярослава сильно ударило в голову. Лицо горело, парнишка понимал, что это от водки, но ему казалось, что брату ясно, почему младший не может толком в глаза ему глянуть и почему алеют уши.   
Сергей встал из-за стола, поклонился деду и тетке, благодаря за хлебосолье, и подмигнул меньшому.  
\- Пойдем?  
Славка выскочил из-за стола, хмельные ноги спутались, чуть носом косяк не сшиб, а Сергей поймал его, как бывало в детстве, не дав упасть, выровнял.  
Яр смутился, придержавшись за братову руку, а старшой взглянул внимательно.  
\- Проветримся, - добавил тихо, чтобы не услышали дед с теткой.  
На воздухе, остудившем горящее лицо, стало получше.  
Сергей закурил, посматривая на шагающего рядом пацана.   
Прошлись по огороду. Славка ответственно рассказывал заплетающимся языком про дедовы угодья. Потом вишневым садом выбрались на поле.  
Не так давно дед со Славкой скосили всю траву и собрали ее в невысокие стога.  
За околицей виднелся яблоневый сад, а у самого горизонта возвышались синие пики елового леса.  
\- Красота тут какая! - восхитился Сергей, потянулся так, что суставы затрещали, и рухнул спиной назад, прямо в стог.  
Ярослав смотрел на него.  
\- Ложись, - старший похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
\- Эх, - Сергей радостно подмигнул брату. - И на рыбалку с тобой сходим, и в лес. Я палатку привез.  
Славка заулыбался, стараясь не думать: надолго ли брат...  
Лежать в душистом сене и смотреть на проплывающие по синему небу облака было здорово. В основном потому, что рядом был он. Так неожиданно снова возникший в жизни Славки. 

Когда Славка проснулся, то первым делом удивился: вроде и не собирался спать. Выпитое и близость теплого тела рядом сморили, как полдня полевых работ. Паренек почувствовал, что лежит на чем-то мягком. А когда приподнял голову, понял, что спал подмышкой у брата, который сейчас смотрел на него и даже не пытался освободить оккупированную руку.  
Кровь хлынула в лицо под испытующим взглядом брата, Славка опять смутился, и, неловко со сна отпрянул, едва не заехав Сергею по носу и сбив сигарету, которую брат умудрился прикурить, не смотря на наличие сопящего пацана под мышкой.   
Тлеющий бычок упал ровнехонько в сухой стог, и в следующую секунду Сергей, вскочив, уже хлопал курткой по занимающимся языкам пламени.  
Славка сидел, испуганно пялясь на брата, выдавшего крепкий матерок.  
Затушив огонь, Сергей сел рядом.  
Славка виновато молчал, а когда поднял на брата глаза, взгляд того уже смеялся.  
\- Чуть стог не спалили! - хохотнул он. - Чего шарахаешься, будто девка? Я не кусаюсь. Пошли, - он хлопнул младшего по плечу. - Вечер уже, дед, поди, заждался! Щас попаримся и в речку...   
Серега потянулся, раскидывая руки, будто желая обнять всю родную округу, как только что обнимал брата.   
\- Красота здесь!..

Над баней, пристройкой к дому, уже тянулся в небо сизый дымок, различимый на фоне сумерек, будто смазанный млечный путь.  
Дед бросил на Славку странный взгляд, чем порядком напугал паренька, но потом добродушно похлопал по плечу и подтолкнул в парилку.  
\- Раздевайтесь, а я еще поленьев подброшу, чтобы волосы трещали!  
Сергей разделся в предбаннике быстро, по-военному скупо, оставив всё сложенным в квадрат на скамье. Славка тянул время, думая раздеться одному, и понимая, что ведет себя, будто девица на выданье, смущался еще больше.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился Сергей. – Ну, прекрати уж, брат, забыл как в детстве я тебя мыл?  
Улыбнулся и шагнул в пыхнувшую паром баню, закрыл дверь. Пощадил.  
Ярослав обругав себя последними словами, быстро разделся и нырнул следом, заставляя себя не прикрываться. Посмотрел на хозяйничающего Сергея, и понял, что не так он и изменился. Все тот же, не чужой. Только красивее стал: в плечах распрямился, руки мышцами обросли... а ноги... На крепкую задницу брата младший старался не смотреть, но украдкой все же косился.   
Сергей развернулся, похлопывая березовым веником по руке.  
\- Славно попаримся, - радостно провозгласил он, предвкушая. - Давно мечтал о дедовой баньке.  
Славка сглотнул. Прежде, чем уставится в лицо брату, он успел рассмотреть темную дорожку от пупка и мазнул взглядом по бедрам.  
В бане вкусно пахло березовыми вениками, два, дедов и Славкин, запаривались в чане с кипятком, своим, уже распаренным, Сергей сейчас, довольно ухая, пошлепывал себя по плечам.   
\- Ну, что стесняешься, братишка? - улыбнулся брат как-то по-особенному тепло. - Лезь наверх, погрейся, а я стены пока березкой сбрызну.  
Славка, не зная, как повернуться к брату, задом или передом, боком пробрался к полатям.   
Влез на самый верх, ожидая, пока выпущенный приоткрытой дверью первый пар снова наполнит баню и спрячет его от внимательного взгляда брата, а брата - от него.   
Сергей, смачивая в кипятке березовый веник, обрызгивал им стены, и ароматный пар быстро наполнял помещение. От размашистых движений на плечах брата под загорелой кожей перекатывались рельефные мышцы.   
Славка исподтишка любовался братом до тех пор, пока, к своему ужасу, не почувствовал, как член дрогнул и начал наливаться приливающей к нему - а заодно и к ушам - кровью.  
Тогда парень перевернулся на живот, подогнув колено, чтобы член не упирался в пахнущее смолой дерево полати, но тень и пар скрывали его.  
Зашел дед, уже раздевшийся, и со счастливым кряхтеньем опустился на нижнюю лежанку.  
\- Ну что, Серёг, соскучился, небось?  
\- Соскучился, - ответил брат и почему-то глянул на Славку.  
Они опять говорили, не спеша, с ленцой, снова вспоминали, смеялись.  
Славка успел узнать, что никакая "краля" Сергея не ждет и испытал постыдное облегчение. Что за чувства? Совершенно недопустимые...  
\- Ну-ка, попарь-ка меня, - скомандовал дед старшому, и кивнул на оставленные распариваться в деревянном ведре веники.  
Сергей слез с полати.  
\- Ну, держись, дед! - весело сказал он и достал веник. Взмахнул, так, что тот свистнул и взметнул пар.  
\- Ишь, какой бойкий, - нарочито сурово ответил дед и упер руки во впалые бока.   
Улегся на живот и подложил руки под голову.  
Сергей действовал осторожно, пошлепывал веником, подгоняя горячий пар. Славка смотрел во все глаза, часто утирая с лица пот. Он смотрел, как работает его старший брат, как подскакивает то и дело член, как бугрятся мышцы и движутся бедра...  
Стало еще тяжелее, в паху заныло, отяжелело. Парень отвернулся, но уханья обоих мужчин, шлепки то и дело смачиваемого в ведерке веника, и игра воображения не давали покоя.  
\- Ох, заморил ты меня, - прокряхтел дед. - Пойду, а то стар я столько в парилке сидеть.   
Зачерпнул из чана ведро колодезной воды, которая сперва была ледяной, да от жары подсогрелась, окатился, и вышел.  
\- Ну, давай теперь ты, братишка! - жизнерадостно подмигнул Сергей. - Укладывайся на лавку.  
И повернулся, чтобы взять свежий веник.  
Этой секунды Славке хватило, чтобы перескочить с верхней полки, которая была такой хорошей защитой от взглядов все это время, на нижнюю. Когда брат повернулся, мальчишка уже лежал ничком на нижней полке, накинув сверху на бедра полотенце, прикрыв жопу.  
Сергей, увидев прикрывшегося в бане брата, приподнял бровь.  
\- Это еще зачем? - удивился он. - Стесняешься ты меня, что ли? Мне тебя как парить, по полотенцу?  
Деваться было некуда. Славка послушно стянул полотенце, стараясь не привстать, чтобы брательник ненароком не заметил стоящий колом елдак, который будто взбесился и опадать никак не желал.   
От жара и хлестких ударов ароматных березовых прутьев, от ощущения прилипающей к заднице сырой листвы, лапающей, будто мокрые шершавые ладони, становилось только хуже. Славка постанывал, щурясь, стараясь не двигаться, хотя очень хотелось потереться членом о гладкие полати, а Сергей посмеивался, принимая стоны брата за недовольство почти болезненными шлепками веника.  
\- Терпи, - хмыкал он. - Дед тебя, небось, веничком не парил.  
Обработав спину до красноты, и идущего от нее пара, Сергей отступил, макнув веник в воду, и скомандовал:  
\- Поворачивайся. Давай на спину.  
Мальчишка замер. С трудом протолкнул ком в горле. Ни одного повода отказать брату не было.  
Медленно Ярослав перевернулся через бедро и лег на спину. Виновато глянул на Серегу.  
Старший тихо присвистнул.  
\- Ну ты, брат, даешь... Когда в детстве тебя шлепал, не замечал за тобой такого пристрастия.  
И ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, это дело поправимое. Не стесняйся, облегчись.  
Славка поспешно сел на полати и сгорбился, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться.   
\- Не буду я, - буркнул пацан. - Пройдет. Вот водой обольюсь...  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - Сергей свистнул в воздухе веником, стряхнув на младшего пахучие капли. - Ложись тогда, живот добью, да обольешься. Да брось смущаться, подумаешь, обычное дело. Здоровый парень!  
Славка решил, что и вправду глупее себя вести уже невозможно. Старший и так видел его со всех сторон, мыл, лечил.   
И ничего позорного в стояке нет...  
Ужасно хотелось сжать елдак, с силой оттянуть кожицу, выжать всё до последней капли. Но делать это на глазах у брата было слишком тяжело, слишком хотелось, чтобы сам Сергей потрогал, погладил, приласкал...   
Потом... Забившись в угол кровати, и до треска зажав зубами одеяло...  
Переждав очередной спазм смятения, Славка улегся спиной на горячие влажные доски и, приоткрыв глаза, стал смотреть на брата.  
Серега прошелся веником по юному разгоряченному телу, осторожно, чтобы ненароком не зацепить причинное место. Думал, что от хлестких ударов стояк спадет, но братишка только прикрыл глаза и постанывал, кусая губы, а член торчал колом, как приговоренный.   
И тогда Сергей, отложив березовый веник, сел рядом с братишкой, и мягко, но плотно, властно, не давая засопротивляться, обхватил ладонью вздернутый член пацана.  
Младший охнул, глаза, враз распахнувшись, стали испуганными, пальцы вцепились в кулак брата. Сперва, вроде бы, снять пытались, слабо царапая, скребясь, а потом - вцепились, сжав крепче.   
Славка запрокинул голову, впечатав макушку в дерево, закусил губу, заныл почти жалобно.   
И неправильно это всё было и ой как хорошо...  
Наконец сдался, заставил мысли стихнуть, пробудив каждую клеточку, дыша всеми порами, чувствуя ЕГО. Его руку, тепло и силу. Прикосновение, от которого бурлит кровь и шумит в ушах, и хочется орать в голос, забыться, чтобы только держал, теребил, гладил... Не отпускай меня... Не от..  
Парень приподнял бедра, стараясь затолкать член поглубже в кулак старшего брата. Как безумный, он гладил пальцами сжимающую его ладонь, испытывая радость, ликование... - наконец! Наконец дождался!..  
Сергей пидором, или как это сейчас принято называть?.. геем никогда не был. Но к вопросу относился, в отличие от многих, спокойно, да и в армии сдружился с корешем, соседом по койкам: случалось иногда прибегать к "взаимопомощи крепкой дружеской руки", к обоюдному удовольствию сторон. Потому как ни кормили их бромом, молодые тела давали о себе знать, а самому дрочить под одеялом, когда рядом по той же причине натужно сопит приятель, как ни крути, трудновато.  
А уж к Славке Серега с детства относился, как к собственной частичке, родной, своей и знакомой - ведь едва ли не с пеленок нянчил пацана. Так что ж плохого, если подрочит по-братски? Парнишка вон из кожи лезет, в кулак сует.  
Кулак широко ходил туда-сюда, гоняя кожу на горячем, очень приятном наощупь стволе, и, думая так, Сергей признавался себе, что, если уж и хотел сделать это с кем-то, то не с приятелем в армии, а со Славкой, своим родным братишкой. Это казалось таким логичным, а вовсе не неправильным, как посчитала бы молва. Впрочем, до молвы Сергею никогда не было дела, молва она девка такая... пернешь, скажут - обосрался. Не видели - не было. И вся недолга.  
А дед не войдет.  
Славка тяжело вздохнул, тихонько заскулил, судорожно сжимая руку брата. Сильные пальцы Сергея, того самого, любимого, родного, сжимали горящий огнем, подрагивающий член. Большой палец прошелся по головке, смазывая каплю. Славку выгнуло дугой. Ноги мальчишки разъехались, пятки скользнули по мокрой лавке, засучили, нашли наконец опору, чтобы работать бедрами с отмашкой.  
Чтобы помочь брательнику, Сергей подсунул ладонь под маленькую, сжавшуюся ягодицу, и стал поддерживать парнишку.  
От прикосновения широкой ладони к заднице младшему стало совсем худо. Он мотнул головой, выдохнул со свистом воздух сквозь зубы, не зная, то ли вверх хочется, где тесно сжимают елдак пальцы, то ли вниз, где ладонь, будто черпак, ловит ягодицу.  
Заметался, задергался отрывисто, вдруг громко охнул. Замер, сделав "мостик" на лопатках, выстреливая тяжелыми каплями, пятная руку брата.  
Сергей еще пару раз стиснул в кулаке подрагивающий хер братишки, помогая спустить. Семени было прилично, пришлось сполоснуть ладонь, чтобы не оставлять следов. Славка, тяжело дыша, растянулся на лавке, и, казалось, вырубился, очнулся только тогда, когда Серега встряхнул пацана за плечо.   
\- Вставай, братишка, баня остывать начинает, да и дед скоро забеспокоится, что долго нет, - заговорщически подмигнул он в открывшиеся ошалелые глаза брата в мокрых, слипшихся стрелками ресницах. - Пойдем по пивку холодненькому, и в койку. Завтра деду с покосом обещал помочь, да забор поправить, а в ночное мы с тобой на рыбалку пойдем. Ага? Сто лет на бережку с удочкой не сидел!..  
Славка будто во сне поднялся, прошлепал босыми ногами до двери, потом зачем-то вернулся, слепо пошарил по полу под лавкой.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - Серега взял брата за руку и подвел к ушату с водой, полил себе в пригоршню и умыл пацану лицо, раскрасневшееся с лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
Слегка протрезвев, Ярослав уже сам взял деревянное ведерко и вылил на себя остатки воды. 

Половину следующего дня братья помогали деду с устройством угодий, а к вечеру Сергей собрал палатку, удочки, Славка накопал червей. Оба надели резиновые сапоги и взяли брезентовые плащи, чтобы сидеть до темноты, не боясь сырости и холода. Тётя вручила корзину со снедью, а дед, подмигнув старшому, подсунул незаметно чекушку самогона.  
\- Для сугреву, - шепнул он, - только Славке не давай много, пусть пригубит - и хватит.  
Речка встретила братьев туманной прохладой. Белая дымка стелилась по воде причудливыми клоками, по счастью, оставляя чистым участок, который они выбрали для стоянки. Выкошенный возле берега луг спускался к самой воде, чуть поодаль стояла собранная, уже высохшая копёшка, которую владелец еще не успел вывезти к себе на сеновал, между ней и кромкой виднелось кострище, а рядом пара бревен и ящик, изображавший стол.  
Сергей размотал и поставил на рогатины удочки, щедро покидал в воду заранее приготовленную подкормку. Покончив с главным, вернулся к мешкам, возле которых толокся смурной со вчерашнего вечера Славка.   
Извлек из пакета холодную, - дед, поди, на льду хранил, - чекушку, достал стопки, которые стянул украдкой на кухне, пристроив все это на расстеленной на импровизированной столешнице газете. Аккуратно разлил по стаканам опалесцирующую жидкость, протянул братишке.  
\- Ну, давай, для согрева, - стукнул стаканом по стакану брата. - За встречу.   
Махнул, выдохнув, кинул в рот кусок сальца в качестве закуси, отломил хлеба, а второй извлеченный из сумки бутерброд сунул в руку младшему.   
\- Закусывай! - глаза по-доброму смеялись. - А то захмелеешь раньше времени.  
Славке очень захотелось спросить, раньше какого времени, но он промолчал, выпил - всё залпом, чтобы казаться взрослым, передернулся и вгрызся в хлеб с салом. Было вкусно. Дед по части заготавливаемой снеди - мастер. Натертая чесноком корочка была приятно твердой. А самогон опалил желудок, так что голова закружилась. Обед был давно, еще задолго до их марш-броска к реке.  
Ярослав оперся руками позади себя и запрокинул голову. А потом плюхнулся спиной в траву, глядя на вечереющее небо. Тепло разлилось по телу, спасая от подступающей сырости. Ощущения родного существа рядом успокаивало. Казалось, что ничего больше и не надо.   
Ноздри уловили табачный дым: Сергей закурил. В воде булькнула рыба, напомнив о цели.  
Славка с трудом поднялся и добрел до удочки, уселся рядом на корточки, сложил на костлявых коленях руки, а сверху примостил подбородок, став похожим на галчонка.  
"Совсем взрослый стал, а я все к нему, как к ребенку... А что делать, если привык воспитывать, ведь за всех, читай, был, мать и батя в одном флаконе. У него, поди, и девка есть уже... Вон, как в бане то приперло, вспомнил ее, небось".  
Серега курил, глядя в спину нахохлившегося над удочками Славки. В голову пришло воспоминание о вчерашних жарких тычках в ладонь, придушенные стоны, и от этого воспоминания на душе неожиданно потеплело. Серега подумал, что это откровение мальчишки было ему приятно.  
\- Слав... слышь, - спросил он негромко, испытывая острое желание знать. - У тебя девчонка завелась? Ее вчера вспомнил?  
Самогон делал мысли вялыми. Но вопрос брата был как выстрел в тумане.  
Ярослав понял, что даже и не думал, что старшему брехать будет, если тот спросит: так стремительно прошли два дня с его приезда... и столько случиться успело. Даже заготовки ответа не оказалось.   
Он молчал.   
А если сказать, что есть? Есть девчонка? Тогда старший поймет. Но это же будет не правда. И никогда, наверное, уже не потрогает своей теплой родной рукой... И так, поди, не потрогает, но а вдруг захочет? и решится? выпьет еще - и решится? А узнав, что якобы есть зазноба, будет сдерживать себя...  
Славке стало тоскливо, хоть волком вой.  
\- Нет, - медленно произнес наконец пацан. - Нет у меня девчонки... Не девчонку...  
Серега поднялся, подошел к младшему, проверил наживку на крючках, забросил снова. Присел рядом, помолчал немного, слушая едва различимое дыхание Славки, втягивая ноздрями родной, такой свежий запах мальчишки. Обнял братишку за плечи, прижал.  
\- Не боИсь. Никуда твоя девчонка не денется. Все будет, братишка. В твои годы у меня тоже никакой девки в помине не было, зато хотелка работала исправно, - парень подмигнул зыркнувшему на него исподлобья Ярославу.  
Славка вздохнул. Подумал, что порядком подпортил жизнь брату. Ведь тому во многом приходилось себе отказывать. И девчонки-то у него не было наверняка потому, что в старших классах вместо пьянок-гулянок и ебли по углам он забирал брата с продленки, вместе они шли за продуктами или убирались, вместе сидели за учебниками. Всю юность у Серёги был Славка.  
И захотелось сказать: "Не надо мне... ерунда какая... Не хочу никаких девчонок".  
Но это было так глупо и по-детски, что парень смолчал.   
Хорошо было в объятьях брата, чувствовать тяжесть его руки, близкое дыхание. Одни. От этой родной близости закружилась голова. Хотелось положить её на плечо старшему, но было никак нельзя, запрещено...  
Вдруг Ярославу пришла в голову мысль.  
\- Серёж... может мне тебе... ну... как ты мне - в бане?..  
Сказать прямым текстом не получалось, и так чудом решился предложить. Вроде и не позорно звучит. Просто предложение дружеское...  
Сергей еще помолчал, обдумывая сказанное. Отчасти оно стало для него откровением, отчасти - после вчерашнего - он был готов к ответному шагу. Он полагал, что братишка не захочет остаться в долгу, хотя бы из-за своего обостренного чувства справедливости. Младшему всегда, с детства надо было, чтобы между ними все было поровну, "по-честному", и Сергей гордился этим качеством своего младшего.  
Но вот что делать с самой сутью этого желания? А ну как привыкнет? С мужиком-то?..  
"А вот об этом тебе бы задуматься вчера, а не дрочить пацану на радостях за встречу. Это тебе не армейский приятель по койке, с которым ты разглядывал глянец с сисястыми телками, и "гонял дуньку", потому что вокруг нет никаких баб".  
Это братишка, который верит тебе с самого малого возраста, и который просто не поймет, почему старшОй не хочет принять от него то, что дал ему сам. Решит, что брезгует. Ты готов обмануть доверие самого родного тебе человека?   
К этому старшой готов не был.  
\- Пойдем, еще чутка хлебнем, все равно не клюет, - улыбнулся он Славке, - и давай-ка костер запалим, чтоб теплее было... Холодает. И сенцо нам очень кстати будет. В нем и ночью не холодно.  
"Отказался..." - грустно подумал Славка, тоскливо посмотрев на брата. Чего стоит, хоть раз поступить по-мужски? Подойти, взять за плечо и сказать, глядя в глаза, что рад, скучал, и что никого кроме брата ему не надо. Пусть просто знает. Нет ведь. Тут же, будто осы из лесного улья, начинают крутить мысли: а вдруг обозлится, вдруг презирать станет, вдруг... Так и жить с этим "вдруг"?..  
Ярослав принялся перетаскивать большущими охапками сено из стога и укладывать в стороне от костровища, чтобы случайная искра не подпалила.   
Сергей разводил костер, точными движениями, споро. Разливал по чаркам самогон, раскладывал на газете хлеб, сало, душистую колбасу, огурцы...  
\- Может, палатку разбить? - почесал макушку Славка. - И в неё тоже сена? Плащами накроемся - не замерзнем?  
\- Поставим, отчего ж не поставить, - кивнул Серега, - я уж думал не ставить, так на сене полежать, но зябко. Вот на сенцо, которое ты натаскал, сейчас и воткнем, и мягко будет, и от земли не холодно, поспим на воздухе по-царски.   
Братья ловко, как в былые времена, вдвоем натянули палатку.   
Сергей улыбался, глядя, как старается Славка, вспоминал, как они впервые пришли в ночное рыбачить на это самое место, и как он учил меньшого правильно ставить палатку, чтобы не промокала и не кособочилась, - и на душе было тепло.  
Клева по-прежнему не было, пока возились с костром и ночлегом, солнце совсем село, и поплавков стало не видать.  
Сергей покидал еще прикорма, надеясь на утренний клев, и они со Славкой сели, наконец, за импровизированный стол. В животе с голодухи уже урчало: на шашлыки не рассчитывали, думая испечь на углях пойманную рыбку, но пролетели. Впрочем, заботами тетки, закуси хватало.  
Выпив еще по рюмочке и плотно заморив червяка салом с огурчиками и печеной в костре молодой картошкой, Сергей и Ярослав почувствовали себя сытыми и довольными, не смотря на полную непруху с рыбалкой.  
Впрочем, что такое рыбалка?.. Главное, чтобы компания была хорошая. А она была.   
Сергей, разогревшись от стопочки, вспоминал детство, рядом был родной человек, которого под конец тоже удалось разговорить. Славка, два дня бывший букой, расслабился, привалился, как в детстве, к теплому, надежному плечу старшого, они лежали у костра на сене, следя, однако, чтобы не спалиться, смотрели на звезды, и говорили. Ни о чем и о многом.  
Наконец туман окутал все вокруг, костер уже не спасал, и влажный холод подобрался к костям.  
Сергей сел, потянул за собой разомлевшего Ярослава.  
\- Пойдем-ка в койку, братуха, пока совсем не задрогли, а то согреться самогонки дед маловато дал, - подмигнул он младшему. - Сейчас в палатке согреемся, зря что-ли ставили. А с утречка еще счастья пытнем.  
Славка довольно потянулся и пополз в палатку. Там улегся боком на сено, свернулся, чтобы теплее было, и натянул плащ до подбородка. Сергей забрался следом, улегся рядом, шутливо пнув младшего задницей, чтобы дал место.   
Ярославу не спалось. Он всё думал о старшем брате. И едва закрывал глаза: видел его крепкое поджарое тело, и вспоминал шлепки по голой жопе, которыми Сергей награждал его в бане. И вновь кровь прилила к паху раньше, чем к щекам. А тут еще Сергей буркнув, что, мол, после водки жарко стало, выбрался из-под плаща, расстегнул молнию на спортивной куртке, остался в майке и залег обратно. Его плечо было совсем близко. Кожа пахла сеном. Хотелось ткнуться в нее носом, вдохнуть поглубже, впитать - да так внутри и оставить, чтобы всегда был...  
Славка заерзал, отвернулся от брата на другой бок, глядя огромными глазами в темноту, желая, чтобы день поскорее сменил ночь, и снова были рыбалка и разговоры, а не это мучительное - то ли одиночество, то ли голод.  
Сопение и ерзанье младшего под боком не остались для Сереги незамеченными. На предложение братишкой ответной услуги парень не ответил, но сейчас, после принятого на душу... да и вообще, мысль о совместной дрочке согревала, в паху начинало тяжелеть, да еще теплое родное тело под боком, никак не желавшее лежать смирно. Сергей, решив проверить свои подозрения, будто ненароком перекинулся набок, обхватив рукой бедро мальчишки. А потом скользнул ладонью по животу младшего, вниз.  
Тут же услышал придушенный, сквозь зубы, вздох Славки, ощутил кожей пробежавшую по телу братишки дрожь. И в ладонь ткнулась горячая, бархатистая, такая приятная наощупь, шляпа, прижатая резинкой трусов.  
Сергей, найдя куда как явное подтверждение своим подозрениям, теперь уже останавливаться не собирался, тем более, что и собственный елдак уже рвался из спортивных штанов.  
Да и что, в самом деле, плохого в совместной дрочке?.. Подплавленный выпивкой мозг уже не терзали прошлые сомнения. Братуха взрослый уже, а кто ж его для девки научит уму разуму, как не старшой?..  
Ладонь скользнула ниже, отодвигая мешавшую резинку, и плотно обхватила твердый под шелковой кожей ствол.  
Ярослав вдохнул - будто всхлипнул. Подался назад, прижимаясь к брату всем телом, окунаясь в него. Горячий ствол пульсировал в ладони Сергея, а тот держал - будто норовистого жеребенка объезжал. Пальцы сдавливали ритмично, подгоняя кожицу вверх, стали уже чуть липкими от выступившей капли.  
Славка торопливо, отпустив себя полностью, стянул штаны, отпихиваясь от них щиколотками, и подставился, раздвинув ноги. Небольшие яички поджались под стоящий торчком покрасневший хрен.  
\- Нет... постой... - горячо зашептал парнишка, будто вспомнил о чем-то. Стал выворачиваться.  
\- Я тоже... тебя хочу... - выпалил он заветные слова.  
Серега в темноте не видел почти ничего, только чувствовал жаркие раскинутые голые ноги, с торчащими в стороны коленками, живот с махрой только в самом низу, ниже пупка, и член в ладони. И сопящего над ухом Ярика, который все цеплялся за него, пытаясь зачем-то перевернуться. Только крутиться, когда член крепко гоняют в кулаке, затруднительно.   
Братишка всегда был упорным, из его жаркого бормотания Серега различил только невнятное "тебя хочу", и тут же почувствовал ладонь и на своем, уже давно стоящим торчком херу, тоже. От этого ощущения неожиданно подкинуло, Сергей, замычав, поддал бедрами в ладонь меньшого.  
Это были совсем иные ощущения. Когда сам себе дрочил, Славка такого не чувствовал. Вроде и член такой же, потолще, подлиннее, но в целом - такой же. А вот же - от трения о кожу, от твердости и подергивания в руке сердце замирало, щемило от нежности и восторга, дышать забывал. И даже уже на себе руки братской не чувствовал, погрузившись в эти новые ощущения. Трепетал и волновался, боялся сделать что-то не так. И слушал. Слушал прерывистое с хрипотцой дыхание Сергея, лежащего рядом, поддающего бедрами. Как же здорово это..! Доставлять удовольствие родному человеку, самому близкому, чудесному, доброму, самому лучшему...  
Славка сосредоточенно сопел, лаская член брата, проводя сжатыми пальцами под самую головку, чуть ослабляя хватку и снова подтягивая кожицу вверх.  
Сергей, похоже, заметил, что братишка слишком отвлекся, самозабвенно надрачивая ему.  
\- Не суетись, брательник, - шепнул он и приподнялся.  
Ярослав замер, подумав, что брат останавливает его, потому что передумал, сердце бухнуло в груди. А в следующую секунду ощутил движение, и член накрыли теплые губы.  
Серега коснулся губами гладкой головки, приоткрыл рот, лизнул, пробуя. До минета они с армейским приятелем не дошли, обходясь руками, - даже не думали. Но то был просто приятель, с которым свела нужда.   
Сейчас под ним загнанно трепыхался родной братишка, пойманный его губами крепче силка, боясь дернуться и одновременно сгорая от желания вдвинуть в этот ласкающий рот. И Сереге было забавно и необыкновенно приятно, что это нехитрое действие имело такой эффект.  
Сосать член братишки было... интересно. Ощущения были новыми, необычными, все равно, что в тумане бродить по неизведанной земле и пить этот туман, смакуя его терпкую сладость.  
Сергей слизнул новую каплю и пощекотал кончиком языка ямку уретры. Причмокнул, сдавив головку.   
Славка под ним тут же встрепенулся, охнул сдавленно, замычал сквозь сжатые губы. Не удержался, поддал вверх бедрами. Старшой еле успел рот пошире открыть, чтобы словить хер братишки и не царапнуть зубами.  
Пацан под ним изогнулся. В темени слышалось, как, будто мышь скребется, царапает он пальцами скомканный, съехавший в сторону брезентовый плащ. И дыхание - будто со слезами, срывается, дрожит...   
Славка вздрогнул - вот-вот изольется, немного мальчишке надо. Впервые такое чувствовал. Брат, родной его брат, прямо в рот, жаркий, влажный, впустил его елдак, и сосал, обводил губами, мусолил. А язык... гладил и щекотал и под кожицу забирался. Пацан и не знал, что так бывает. И что это так чувствуется. И подумать не мог, что старший брат сделает с ним такое.  
\- Стой... - задыхаясь и корчась, простонал Славка. - Я... тоже... дай...  
Ладонь легла на щеку Сереги, нашарив её в темноте. Пальцы тронули губы, ходящие туда-сюда по стволу, и - нечаянно - сам Славкин член, ставший мокрым от слюны. Отдернулись, будто обожглись. Но мальчишка успел в красках осознать, представить, как выглядят они оба, и едва не спустил от этого.  
Тело в Серегиных руках забрыкалось, стремясь перевернуться, и старшой чуть было не упустил член Славки, ведь не держать же зубами.  
\- Не крутись, - буркнул парень, на секунду выпуская горячую плоть.  
В этот момент Ярик все же сделал, что хотел - улегся вдоль братова бока, обхватив руками его бедра. Хер Сереги, побольше, чем его собственный, выпирал из штанов приличным бугром, доставая почти до пупа, но младший не хотел останавливаться, все еще опасался, что брат, не смотря ни на что, сейчас его остановит.  
Он всосал шляпу рывком, для этого пришлось до скрипа разинуть рот, но Славка очень старался. Больше, чем головку и еще чуть-чуть, он взять в рот все равно не смог, и начал старательно двигать головой туда-сюда, облизывая бархатную кожу, такую мягкую и одновременно твердую.  
Сперва он выполнял лишь механические движения, следуя тому, как, казалось, действовал старший. А потом распробовал, перестал спешить и взял размеренный ритм. Губы парнишки неспеша ерзали по головке, обводя её контур. Мальчику и языком её гладить понравилось, ставшую солоноватой и оставившую меж губ тягучую жидкость. Славка слизнул и причмокнул. Очень хотелось застонать в голос от удовольствия.   
Сергей ласкал его, а младший старался не отставать. Если старший начинал сильно всасывать меж губ, впяченных, прикрывающих зубы, головку, то и Славка старался воспроизвести то же, действуя по наитию и своим собственным волшебным ощущениям. Такое он делал впервые. Впервые был частью магического обряда. Ему казалось, что они становятся единым целым, соединяясь таким вот образом. И один был началом и продолжением другого.  
Голова кружилась от запаха плоти. Славке пришлось выпустить член брата изо рта, чтобы не прикусить, когда его будто молнией протянуло, а яйца, казалось, вот-вот разорвет, и будто вместе со спермой вытек он весь, прямо в горячий, с готовностью раскрытый рот.  
Пацан отключился, замерев на боку, подрагивая, и с трудом осознавая, что тихий скулящий звук - это его пробившиеся на волю стоны.  
В рот брызнуло густое и терпкое, размазалось по языку. Серега понял, что братишка кончил - мальчишке много не надо, он и так держался молодцом... больше, чем мог Серега, дроча в свои пятнадцать. Собственный хер напомнил о себе. Поплыв, брательник, естественно, выпустил его изо рта и больше не двигался, валяясь в отключке, вздыхая жарко и редко.  
Вкус братишки Сереге неожиданно понравился. Парень лизнул головку, причмокнул, и поплыл уже сам, почувствовал, что подступает. Сунув руку вниз, сдавил собственного "дружка", и начал накачивать, одновременно высасывая обмякающий член Славки.   
Подкатило быстро, как у подростка, Серега сам удивился - такого ни разу не было с армейским приятелем - и кончил, конвульсивно сжимая свой елдак.  
Сергей медленно осел на душистую солому рядом с братишкой.  
\- Сереж... - услышал он сонный шепот. - Я тебя... не до... конца...  
\- До конца, - ответил тихо старший. - Еще как до конца.

Утром Славка проснулся, едва глаза разлепил, а брательник снова на него смотрел. Не курил на этот раз, улыбался только.  
И тут же нахлынуло, аж уши вспыхнули - темень, не видать ничего, только запахи, шорохи, и его руки, его губы...   
Парнишка бухнулся лицом с сено, сбегая таким незатейливым образом от пронзительного, чуть смеющегося и... непривычного взгляда.  
\- Куда это ты, - рассмеялся Сережка и навалился на Ярослава, впечатавшись пахом ему в задницу, принялся ёрзать, дурашливо мутузя бока.  
Славка охнул и сжался.  
Старший тут же деловито, как к себе, сунул руку парнишке под живот и в штаны, нащупал собравшийся встать член, и делано удивленно присвистнул. А глаза его были довольными и смеялись.  
\- Ээ нет, брат, хватит. Вставай и за удочку. Мы сюда все-таки на рыбалку пришли.  
Славка, вспыхнув, выскочил из палатки. Серега успел расслышать только "просто отлить с утра приперло", ухмыльнулся, и, выбравшись из тепла на еще сырую и прохладную природу, пошел за младшим в камыши. Понадеявшись, что отлив решит проблему утреннего стояка, который ох как трудно было не заработать. Особенно после вчерашнего, да всю ночь крутившегося под боком горячего тела братишки.  
Утро бодрило свежестью, небо светлело над туманной рекой.  
Сергей снова забросил удочки, сел, поежился.   
Славка возился в палатке, куда удрал, как только братья проссались в камышах.  
\- Слав! - позвал он. - Запали костер, холодно. И повесь котелок, чаю вскипятим, а то дедов НЗ кончился, греться нечем.  
Пацан тут же высунулся из палатки и принялся выполнять поручение брата. Очень хотел угодить, порадовать. И бегал то на родник за водой, то сопел и глухо ругался сквозь зубы на отказывающиеся гореть во влажном росном воздухе спички...  
Сергей посматривал на братишку и улыбался. Раз так засмотрелся, что чуть поклевку не проворонил, выдернул щуренка и отправил его в ведро.  
Утром клев был не в пример вечернему. На две удочки Серега поймал пяток окуней, двух щучек и изрядно плотвы.  
Когда братья сели напротив чистить рыбу, солнце уже пронизало широкими мазками туман, костер согрел руки. Вокруг пахло влажным лесом и рекой. Над водой замерли трепеща крыльями стрекозы.  
Ярослав зевал, пока чистил. Сонно провел краем ладони по лицу, оставив серебряные искры чешуи. Сережка смотрел на парнишку, на своего младшего брата, чьи повадки остались в чем-то детскими, а в чем-то стали совсем взрослыми. От такого сочетания защемило сердце.   
\- Дай-ка, - бормотнул Сергей, протягивая руку и соскабливая чешую со щеки.  
Славка замер, глядя на брательника во все глаза. А когда Сергей отпустил, потупил взор, будто с сожалением поджал губы.

***

Всю неделю Славка стоически сопел каждую ночь, дроча втихую под одеялом, когда думал, что брат заснул и ничего не слышит.  
Серега, конечно, слышал, у самого стояло так, что хоть в стенку долбись, но в соседней комнате с фанерными стенами спал дед.  
К выходным старшой не выдержал.  
Когда Ярослав снова завозился на соседней койке, парень сначала терпел, а потом матюгнулся сквозь зубы, скинул одеяло, натянул штаны и майку, и пересел на братову кровать.  
\- Тихо, - придержал вскинувшегося было мальчишку. - Тихо вставай. Пойдем.  
Славка, как был, с заправленным в трусы стоящим хреном, который, почуяв привычную ласку ладони, никак не желал опадать, неловко натянул тренировочный костюм и тихонько прокрался вслед за братом к выходу.  
Сергей ждал в сенях. Взял в темноте за руку, притянул так, что Славик ощутил жаркое братово дыхание. Повлек за собой и открыл дверь в коровник.   
Из проема пахнуло звериным теплом, свежим сеном и навозом. Корова с теленком вскинулись было, но, почуяв своих, улеглись обратно. Телок зачмокал у мамкиного бока, и к прочим примешался запах парного молока.  
Братья прошли на другую сторону коровника, в пристройку, где дед хранил инструменты, и откуда крепкая, сбитая из горбылей лестница вела на чердак над коровником, который летом целиком набивали сеном на зиму.  
Сейчас сеновал не был еще заполнен под завязку, и там вполне можно было устроиться.  
Ночью сюда никто не придет.  
\- Давай, - Сергей подпихнул меньшого под зад, и сам полез следом.  
Успевший разомлеть в теплой койке, Ярослав начал мелко подрагивать от вечерней прохлады. Тело казалось тяжелым и неуклюжим. Еле-еле он взгромоздился на сеновал и упал в размятое сено. Рядом запрыгнул Сергей.  
\- Что, замёрз? - шепнул брат и взял в свои большие шершавые ладони руки младшего, чувствуя на них мозоли от тяжелого деревенского труда. "Заберу, - подумал. - Вот отдохнем тут месяц, а там - заберу".  
Славка сидел сонный, даже покачивался и продолжал мелко трястись, пытался сдерживаться, но дрожь все не унималась, раз забравшись под майку.  
Серега принялся растирать парнишку, посмеиваясь тихо. По плечам прошелся, щеки пощипал, Славка терпел, лишь иногда сопел недовольно - уж больно бесцеремонно брат его трепал.  
А потом одним махом старшой завалил Славку на сено, обхватил, ткнулся носом в ключицу. А ладонь, разогретая от трения, нырнула в тренировочные штаны парнишки.  
Ярослав, чувствуя, что проваливается в по-зимнему глубокую мглу, дернулся, вывернулся из-под Сереги, укладываясь рядом, как тогда, в их первый раз...  
Старшой прижался ближе, взялся под коленом за ногу пацана, приподнял, давая себе дорогу. И прижался губами к трусам, где бугрился братов елдак.  
Славка застонал сквозь зубы и суетливо спустил трусы, помогая. От этого Сергей низко взрыкнул, его немаленький член налился кровью и ткнул Славку в губы. Парнишка с готовностью его принял, растянул рот пошире и принялся за дело с душой.  
От того, как братишка сосал, старательно причмокивая в темноте, от одной мысли об этом, елдак Сергея распрямился так, что, казалось, зазвенит.   
\- Тише-тише, - жарко застонал он сквозь зубы. - Братишка, не так быстро!..  
Славка приостановился, сонно-мутное состояние никак не отпускало, собственный штырь зудел так, что обоссацца, хотелось тереть его, и одновременно чувствовать входящий в глотку горячий член старшого. Странное ощущение, но необыкновенно приятное. Славик млел от него. Думать, насколько это по-мужски, не хотелось, хотелось поддать бедрами вглубь, в кулак, неважно, свой или братов, и одновременно раскрыть рот еще пошире.   
Когда старшой остановил его, Славка поначалу ничего не понимал, только постанывал, ерзая обиженно. Но потом Серега опустил голову к мальчишкиному паху, накрыл губами, всосал его головку, и Ярик поплыл, забыв про братов елдак, и только подмахивал бедрами, чувствуя, как жесткие пальцы брата стискивают его задницу, усмиряя рывки.  
Серега старательно сосал, видя, как разметался братишка по постеленной на сено куртке, сбившейся так, что голую жопу уже кололи жесткие остюки. Славка не замечал этого, самозабвенно ерзая задницей навстречу Серегиному рту. Сергею хотелось тискать ладонями эти маленькие ягодицы, легко помещавшиеся в горстях, и он, решив не сдерживаться, сделал это, разминая и разводя в стороны мышечные крепкие половинки.   
Поначалу меньшой напрягся, ощущения были не привычными, - еще бы, так пацана за жопу еще никто не лапал. Но это был его Сережка, брат, которому он доверял безмерно и любил... с самого детства. И Ярослав размяк, тем более, ощущения были странными, но очень приятными, и под членом от них ныло все сильнее и сильнее, яйца давно уже налились, подпирая столб, как медные.  
Серега увлекся. Жесткие пальцы, наминая, соскользнули в ложбину между, и ткнулись в самую, сжатую крепко, Славкину дырку.  
У Славки пах аж свело. Сам от себя не ожидал, да и вообще не догадывался, что так может быть - от пальцев. Сережка, похоже, подумал, что зря это, убрал руки. Но услышал смущенный шепот меньшого:  
\- А можно еще?..  
Интересно стало - как будет, если дальше? Что брат делать будет?  
Сергей замешкался на секунду. А потом палец в рот сунул, думая попутно, не слишком ли это? не прорывается ли он через границу? Обсосав палец, надавил им на сморщенную дырочку Славки. Паренек замер, но страха и сопротивления не проявил. Тогда Сергей осторожно погрузил обслюнявленный палец по первую фалангу и осторожно пошевелил.  
Ярослав сдавленно выдохнул. Так сильно захотелось задницу задрать, подставить, как коты делают, но стало так нестерпимо стыдно - хоть вой! И что с собой таким делать? И хочется, и стыд этот..!   
\- Не больно? - осипшим от волнения голосом спросил Серега.  
\- Нееет, - протяжно ответил младший.   
Тогда Сергей протолкнул еще немного, надавил сильнее. А Славка старался не ерзать, напротив, поближе придвинуться. Тогда дембель решил, что можно и подвигать, и начал теребить пальцем дырку младшего братишки.  
Ярослав застонал. Ему было приятно, очень приятно! Палец брата тёр самый вход и совсем неглубоко - внутри. От этого саднило и спазмы заставляли хер подергиваться.  
Паренек дотянулся до своего хуя рукой и стал поддрачивать.  
Некоторое время Серега слушал сдавленное сопение младшего, а когда парень начал дрочить, понял, что тянуть незачем. Собственный хер давно стоял стояком, братишка рядом сдавленно постанывал, поддавая жопой навстречу пальцам, осталось только всунуть... Попытаться всунуть, и...  
Дальше мысли терялись. Сергей нестерпимо хотел стиснуть тощее, но такое гибкое братово тело, такое непохожее, даже в темноте и наощупь, на все, что парень чувствовал до этого. Мальчишка, он не был похож даже на армейского приятеля, с которым Серега занимался "взаимовыручкой", сбрасывая напряжение трудовых будней.   
Впрочем, с тем приятелем они никогда не ставили друг друга "рачком". Не то, чтобы стремались: и время, и место за два года случалось. И приятель, Серега по глазам видел, бывал не против попробовать после кружки беленькой. Просто достаточно было крепко сжатого кулака, отваживаться на другие ласки не хотелось. Таки Сергей считал, что ему нравятся женщины. И никак не ожидал, что ему вот так сорвет крышняк от собственного родного братишки, такого близкого... Самого близкого человека. Только теперь Серега осознал, как скучал по меньшому эти два года в армии.  
"...Черт!... Мудило!" - мысль, пришедшая в голову, заставила парня едва не выругаться. - "Как ты собрался вставлять в его узкую... Такую узкую, что и палец едва всунул, дырку, и никакого вазелина, даж масла сливочного, с собой не взял!"   
От этой мысли Серега, уже подмявший было под себя податливое тело братишки, замер, отстранившись. Испугался сам себя. Как ебать-то собрался? Это ж братуха, не продажная дырка у вокзала, на которую плюнул - и вставляй!..  
Славка тут же завозился, забеспокоился, почуяв братово замешательство.  
\- Чего? - хриплый сорванный шепот в темноте. - Передумал?  
В голосе была такая, неожиданная для старшого, горечь, что у Сереги екнуло под ложечкой.  
\- Братуха, вазелин забыл, осел, - забормотал он, придвигаясь, притискивая к себе костлявое тело. - Сейчас сбегаю, ей богу... Подожди... Подождешь?  
Прижался щекой к гладкой щеке брата. Ощутил кивок.  
Опрометью, на ходу натягивая обратно штаны, скатился с лестницы, пробежал по сеням и ворвался в дом.   
Хорошо, что дверь, заботливо смазанная, не скрипнула. Навстречу ему, не включая свет в знакомом коридоре, продвигался в темноте наощупь дед.  
Серега шагнул назад, только мысль мелькнула, что старик искать их пошел. Хотя с чего бы, и детьми не искал, мало ли какие секреты у мальчишек. Сам, чтоль, в ночное не бегал?  
Но дед шел в сортир во дворе, прошаркал тапками мимо притаившегося в углу за дверью парня. Не заметил.   
Не став ждать, пока дед вернется и уляжется, Серега метнулся было снова в двери, решив проскочить на кухню и спереть из холодильника сливочного масла. Не рыться же в висящей при входе, гремящей на весь дом железной аптечке в поисках вазелина?  
Но в доме уже горел свет, и на кухне возилась разбуженная дедом тетка.  
"Бля!..." - Сергей только успел снова выскочить в сени. Тетка - не дед, если увидит, не отвертишься, всю душу вынет. "Откудакудазачем?"  
Что делать-то?.. В бегах уже и хер опал, правда, при мысли о ждущем на сеновале братухе к паху снова подкатило горячее.   
И тут в голову пришла спасительная мысль. В коровнике тетка всегда оставляла большую банку вазелина, которым мазала перед дойкой коровьи соски.  
Серега, обдирая лопатки о стену, просочился на выход - деда было не видать - и прыжком пересек двор, залитый луной. Под ногой хрустнуло сено, и парень замер, слушая ночь. Он решил переждать, пока дед не вернется в дом, пока не погаснет свет и не восстановится темень и тишь.   
По счастью, ожидание не затянулось. Дед прошаркал мимо, почесывая поясницу, лязгнула задвижка двери. Свет погас спустя еще минуту.  
Сергей сглотнул и только тогда понял, что всё это время не дышал.   
В темноте хлева едва было что-то разглядеть. Он обшарил руками угол у двери - да, вот низкая табуретка, а на ней и банка. Авось, тетка убавления не заметит...  
Схватил - и по лестнице наверх взобрался, едва ноги чуя, сердце заколотилось - ждет ли братишка или передумал уже, пока старший, охламон, за "горюче-смазочным" отлучался.  
Сперва Сергей и не увидел Славку, не было паренька на прежнем месте. Опешил. На колени опустился и руками зашарил.  
На шорох из вороха сена выбрался закутанный в спортивную куртку Ярослав - из волос остюки торчат, сам сонный...  
\- Замерз... - прошептал мальчишка.  
\- Ну, иди ко мне, согрею, - ощутив острый прилив нежности, прошептал Серега и притянул к себе младшего.  
Славка покорно прижался к нему, приподнял лицо и задышал теплым дыханием на братову шею - тоже грел.  
Старший мягко уложил на сено, положил поблизости склянку. Начал руками гладить. Большими, сильными. Ладони под майку забрались, по ребрам прокатились, бока сжали. А как дальше спустились, так за край штанов прихватили - и вниз.  
Славка слабо вздрогнул, когда свежий воздух прикусил нежную плоть.  
\- Тшш... - зашептал ему брат, и в горячую ладонь заключил вялый пока ствол.  
Братишка привычно засуетился, норовя валетом улечься, но Серега остановил. На бок перевернул. И в банку пальцами полез.  
Славка лежал и смотрел огромными глазами в темноту хлева. Что с ним сейчас произойдет, он догадывался. Хотел! И неожиданно было боязно.  
Сергей согрел в ладони застывший вазелин. Одной рукой погладил худую ягодицу Славки. Такой маленькой и беззащитной она казалась в его руке..! Сережка в порыве нагнулся и прижался к коже губами. Запах тела, теплый и по-детски молочный, забрался в ноздри и сорвал крышу, окончательно проломив все сомнения.  
Покрытый вазелином палец Сергей медленно приставил к сморщенной дырочке брата, помассировал ореол. Он чувствовал, как редкие волоски, обрамлявшие вход, перепачкались в вазелине, слиплись и щекочут палец.  
Славка сглотнул.  
Сережка погладил его по бедру свободной рукой, желая успокоить, хоть и сам волновался так, будто впервые трахаться собирался, да девке целку рвать.  
Сперва Ярослав ощутил только холод - как ни грел Сергей смазку. Боли не было, только странное чувство затычки в заднице - зачем ей там быть?  
Славка знал, что боль должна быть... а как же, наслышан был от пацанов на улице, для которых подколы на эту тему в какой-то момент стали делом привычным. Но боли не было. Брат двигал пальцем в заднице, и в ответ мальчишке захотелось не сжаться, отпихивая руку, а расслабиться. С вазелином палец скользил легко, намного легче, чем бывало, когда Славка сам, послюнив палец, трогал свою дырку... нравилось ему так делать, когда сам с собой играл под одеялом тайком от храпящего на соседней койке деда.   
Палец, тыкающийся внутрь, вдруг коснулся какого то особенно сладкого места, и пацану, подмятому братом, вдруг захотелось раскинуть ноги и поддать вверх вставшим, как копье, естеством, насаживая палец Сергея поглубже.  
Серега остановился, прислушался напряженно - как там брательник. А младший, по уши погрузившийся в ощущения от пальца, тут же, бессознательно, дернул бедрами: чего, мол, встал.   
Облизнув губы, чувствуя всю свою кровь, сконцентрировавшуюся в одном-единственном месте, Сергей надавил вторым пальцем на темный ореол. Помассировал бережно. И осторожно ввел.  
Славка теперь был еще плотнее заполнен. Но боли всё не было. А удовольствие от действий брата было такое, что парень про все свои мысли позабыл. Хотелось поглубже, побольше... Он расслабился, лежа на боку, чувствуя сильное тело брата, доверяя ему. Чувствуя, как пальцы теперь уже свободно двигаются внутри, как они натирают кишку, и как выскальзывают совсем, чтобы тут же, совершенно осмелев, быстро нырнуть обратно, сладко раздражая вход.  
Мальчишка тихонько застонал, ткнувшись раскрасневшимся лицом в сгиб руки и начал плавно покачивать бедрами, стараясь попасть в ритм с тычками старшего брата.  
Серега решил, что пора. Член едва не лопался, головка нацелилась в дощатую крышу. А стрелять в холостую он не планировал.  
Парень набрал еще горсть вазелина, как следует прошелся по стоящему колом хую, а остатки втер в дырку братишки, проворачивая в ней два пальца.  
Член, понятно, повнушительнее будет, толще, длиннее, ну да если осторожненько...  
Сергей приставил член к дырке брата, улегшись на него. Повозился, пытаясь вставить, но головка соскальзывала, пристроиться толком не получалось.  
Тогда он осторожно потеребил Ярослава.  
\- Встань на колени, - шепнул он. - Нам обоим так полегче будет.  
Парнишка не сразу сообразил, что хочет от него старшой, но потом понял, поднялся на четвереньки. Сам себе удивлялся, но смущения перед Серегой он сейчас не испытывал, полностью доверившись ему. Он с детства привык доверять брату без оглядки, да и собственное тело подсказывало, что все происходит так, как надо. Член стоял колом, и смена позы его не утихомирила, и заднице так хотелось оставаться... наполненной. Славка сам от себя не ожидал, что желание, чтобы что-то посильнее расперло задницу, будет таким острым. Стоило подумать и представить, как естество прыгало кверху, как воздушный шарик, ударяясь головкой о впалый живот, и братовых пальцев казалось уже недостаточно... совсем недостаточно.   
Ярослав уткнулся лбом в собственные руки, опустив голову, и, почувствовав, как воздух холодит смазанный оттопыренный зад, нетерпеливо крутанул бедрами, призывая старшего.  
\- Ммну?..  
От вида младшего братишки, стоящего перед ним на четвереньках, от вида его ягодиц - и размятой звездочки ануса между ними, от его запаха, смешанного с запахом сена, у Сергея помутнело в глазах. Он облизнул губы и подался вперед, пристраиваясь хуем к дырке.   
Хорошо смазанный, член легко для Сереги проскочил внутрь всей шляпой. А вот братишка его зажался и громко выдохнул. Пальцы вцепились в сено, изламывая пучки соломин.  
\- Расслабься, Славик, - застонал глухо старший, чей член оказался крепко зажат судорогой. - Потужься... Пройдет...  
Ярослав думал, что уже порвался. Ожидаемая боль пришла, вывернув внутренности. Штырь так распер его кишку, что терпеть было невозможно. Парнишка, постанывая, попытался вывернуться, вдруг перехватил себя - не по-мужски. Надо терпеть, чтобы брата порадовать. И сам хотел. Чего теперь в бега подаваться.   
Замер. И потужился, как Сережка упрашивал.  
Серега, понимая, что братишке не просто, остановился и замер, не очень зная, как сделать лучше, но интуитивно чувствуя, что сейчас боль от растяжения должна пройти. Через минуту ягодицы парнишки перестали вздрагивать, Сергей ощутил некоторое ослабление "хватки" на своем естестве, еще минуту убеждался, что Славка в порядке, погладил ладонями расслабившуюся спину, и слегка качнул бедрами внутрь. Очень хотелось задвинуть несколько раз поглубже и уже спустить, но парень терпел. Он хотел, чтобы меньшой справился первым.  
Славка, от боли закусив губы, истязая пальцами зажатые в них пучки сена, тужился изо всех сил.   
Когда тужился - вроде и не так больно становилось. А когда брат едва-едва внутрь поддал, проехался по кишке, натер её, даже немного приятно. Действительно, чуть задвигался старший - ощущения начали меняться. А потом и вовсе стало странно - не такая уж и боль, чего так корчило?.. Славка шумно выдохнул и поддал было назад, брательнику навстречу, но тот придержал, огладил, будто бок норовистого жеребчика.  
\- Тшш...  
И сам протолкнулся еще глубже. Тяжело было не спустить, ох как тяжело... Сережка аж руку себе под хрен подсунул и яйца выкрутил.   
Славка ртом в руку вжался, постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Насаженный на кол брата, он не мог думать ни о чем. Он всегда хотел, чтобы брат стал частью его, стал еще ближе, чем мог быть... И он получил своё. Его распирал член брата. Не чей-нибудь. А родного любимого брата. Самого чудесного человека на свете.  
Паренька охватил такой восторг, что боль почти совсем отпустила. Член ткнулся куда-то так удачно, что звезды перед глазами заплясали. Славка едва в голос не застонал, в руку уже зубами вцепился, а потом ладонью себе рот зажал. Пах свело... И будто в пропасть провалился, перестав слышать и видеть.  
Серега чувствовал выгибающееся под ним тело брата, почувствовал, как вдруг мелкими спазмами его член сжало еще туже, сунул руку под живот брата и ощутил сокращающееся и липкое, и волна собственных эмоций смела и его. Несколько тычков внутрь, и он прижался на выдохе к бедрам младшего, слившись с ним в единый организм. Заставить себя вынуть и кончить на спину он не смог. И зачем было ему это делать?  
В какой то момент Славка под ним перестал держаться и совсем завалился на подстеленную на колючее сено куртку старшого. А Сергей завалился следом, не желая отпускать, разъединять связующее их единство.  
Долго они молчали, просто лежали рядом, Серега обнимал руками младшего братишку, а Славка прижимался к нему спиной. Было тепло и чудесно. И братья даже начали засыпать.  
Славка едва слышно, извиняющимся тоном - ведь разрушал чудодейственный момент - шепнул имя брата.  
\- М? - выдохнул старший сквозь сон.  
\- Сереж, в дом надо...  
Так не хотелось думать, и делать ничего не хотелось.   
Ярослав как высказался, так и снова задремывать начал, пригревшись, разомлев...   
Сергей с трудом заставил себя выпустить из объятий братишку. Взлохматил ему волосы.  
На недовольный Славкин взгляд хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, пошли.  
Подтянули штаны, прихватили куртку и банку с вазелином. Серега банку на место поставил.  
Славка пошатывался, ожидая брата, привыкал к новому ощущению в крепко растянутой заднице, саднившей, но довольной.  
В лунном свете Серега заметил соломинки, запутавшиеся в волосах брата, хмыкнул по-мальчишески и принялся их доставать. У самого волосы были коротко стриженные, так что "улик" на нем не осталось.  
Младший уже шипеть недовольно начал и сам волосы принялся ощупывать, зло выдергал кольнувшие пальцы остюки.  
Закончив с этим, братья, наконец, прокрались в дом. Серега тихонько, кончиками пальцев, опустил задвижку на двери - чтобы не лязгнула. Славка, прежде чем нырнуть в свою койку, обернулся. А старший шагнул к нему и крепко плечо сжал.

\- Смотри-ка, - посетовала тетя Лида, - как молодежь умаялась! Полдень скоро, а всё спят.   
\- Пусть спят, - отмахнулся дед. И подошел к комоду, который у кровати Ярослава стоял. Порылся на полке, достал новую пачку "беломора".   
Славка завозился во сне.   
Дед с нежностью взглянул на пацана. Присмотрелся, сощурив глаза.  
Соломинка в волосах.   
\- Пусть спят, - повторил старик себе под нос. - Дело молодое.


End file.
